1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a utility clip. More specifically, the invention is directed to a utility clip that may be removably secured to a belt, pocket or the like and that may operate to support a cable, wire or an array of objects having handles of appropriate dimension.
2. Reference to Related Art
Countless number of activities require the use of corded power tools and instruments. For example, a barber or hairstylist may use corded electric shears to trim a person's hair. Likewise, a construction worker or landscaper may use a corded saw or hedge trimmer, respectively, to assist them in their work.
Prior art cable-supporting clips include that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,398, which included an elongated shank and a generally U-shaped hanger portion. The shank portion of the clip may be inserted into a user's pocket. Once inserted, the side portion of the U-shaped hanger cooperated with the shank to frictionally hold the clip in position. Once in position, a cable may be inserted into the U-shaped hanger of the clip so that the cable was out of the way during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,349 was directed to a cord holder that included a clip portion that could be slip fit over a user's belt. A crosspiece extended outwardly from one side of the clip portion and another wall extended upwardly from the crosspiece. As such, the clip and crosspiece and wall worked together to form a generally U-shaped channel. Further, a roller member was positioned in the channel to assist in the movement of an electrical cord through the channel.
The Belt Buddy, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,851, included a hook or clip-like upper end and a lower end that included an adjustable loop. A variety of arrangements are disclosed for clipping the Belt Buddy to a user and for forming the adjustable loop.
Another reference of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,578, which disclosed a cord holder that could be affixed to a user's clothing and was capable of creating slack in an electrical cord for a handheld workpiece.
Finally, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2003/0201287 disclosed an electrical cord holder that was securable to a user's belt. The holder included a base portion, a front portion that extended off of the base portion and a clip portion. As such, the holder was designed so that it may be secured to a user's belt in the space between the base and front portion. Once secured, the clip could be used to retain an electrical cord or cable.